super_smash_bros_for_wii_u_and_3dsfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS Wiki
'Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS Wiki' Pretty much all Nintendo fans are familiar with the Super Smash Bros. series, so get ready to witness Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS!!! 'PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS WIKI!!!' 'Characters' Veteran Fighters Mario- is the eponymous main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful Mario series. Donkey Kong- is the main character of the Donkey Kong series. He is the protector of Donkey Kong Island and is the original Donkey Kong's son. Link- is the name every protagonist in The Legend of Zelda series is known by. There are many incarnations of Link, each possessing the Spirit of the Hero. Samus- is an intergalactic Bounty Hunter and the main protagonist of the Metroid series. Kirby- is a small, pink creature of unknown origins. He is often seen riding a Warp Star, and battling King Dedede. He is notable for possessing one unique ability, differentiating him from other Nintendo characters: being able to suck up enemies and use one of their main attributes. Fox- is a fictional anthropomorphic fox character and the main character in the Star Fox series. He is the leader of the Star Fox team, and is the son of James McCloud. Pikachu- is popularly known as the mascot of the Pokémon franchise and a major representative of Nintendo's collective mascots. Bowser- is the main antagonist of the Mario series and the King of the Koopas. Pit- is the protagonist and eponymous character of the Kid Icarus series. Pikmin & Olimar- is the main protagonist of the Pikmin series. He discovered the Planet of the Pikmin and the Pikmin species. Luigi- is Mario's younger, taller, thinner twin brother. He is a major protagonist of the Mario series. Luigi has helped and fought alongside his brother on many occasions. Throughout his life, he has lived in Mario's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. Peach- is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach first appeared in Super Mario Bros. and was created by Shigeru Miyamoto to be the damsel-in-distress throughout most Mario games. Toon Link- is a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series, appearing in conjunction with a "primary" Link. His design is based off Link's more recent appearance from'' 'The Wind Waker, Four Swords, Four Swords Adventures, Minish Cap, Phantom Hourglass, ''and Spirit Tracks with an added "airbrush shading" as opposed to his normal cel-shading. '''Newcomers Villager- is a boy with brown hair, wearing a red shirt with a light-blue number "1" printed on the front. This is the same appearance as the male player on the cover of Animal Crossing: City Folk Megaman- is a character from the eponymous Mega Man series by Capcom. Wii Fit Trainer- known in her games as Female Trainer, is a character from the Wii games Wii Fit, Wii Fit Plus, and the upcoming Wii Fit U. In the games, she instructs the player during fitness exercises by posing in a way that the player then has to mimic, and telling them what to do. 'Possible Characters' Yoshi- is one of the heroes of the Mushroom World, an ally of Mario and Luigi as well as the protagonist of his own series. He is a member of the Yoshi species and has aided his brethren in saving their homeland on multiple occasions. Jigglypuff- is a dual-type Normal/Fairy Pokémon, and prior to Generation VI, a pure Normal-Type Pokémon. Zoroark- is a Dark-type Pokémon.It evolves from Zorua starting at level 30. Both it and Zorua were the first Generation V Pokémon to be revealed to the public on February 10, 2010. Mr. Game & Watch- is the mascot of the Game & Watch series, following his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee, although the character was first seen in the Game & Watch game Ball. Mr. Game & Watch does not speak in the games that he is featured in, instead makes beeping noises similar to those heard while playing Game & Watch games. Wario- is the obese, muscular, hot-tempered, and greedy anti-hero, and Mario's yellow-and-purple clad arch-rival, and a recurring antagonist in the Mario series, though he is occasionally an anti-hero. Zelda- is the eponymous name commonly given to the females born into the Royal Family of Hyrule in The Legend of Zelda series. With the exception of two games, an incarnation of Zelda or one of her alter egos has always been one of the central characters in the series. Sonic- is the title character and protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series released by Sega, as well as numerous spin-off comics, four animated shows, and an animated OVA. The first game was released on June 23, 1991, to provide Sega with a mascot to rival Nintendo's flagship character Mario. Ghirahim- is one of two primary antagonists featured in Skyward Sword. He is a figure of authority in the land below Skyloft, and he thinks quite highly of himself, preferring to be called Lord Ghirahim. Diddy Kong & Dixie Kong as partners- Diddy Kong is Donkey Kong's best friend and sidekick. In most major adventures involving Donkey Kong, Diddy is usually by his side. Dixie Kong is a Kong character form the Donkey Kong series. Dixie was introduced as a sidekick in Donkey Kong Country 2, and was the first playable female in the series. Little Mac- is the main character of the Punch-Out!! series. He has black hair, wears a black tank top with green trunks and gloves, and is described as being 17 years old, 4 ft 8 in (5 ft 7 in in the Wii version, according to the May 2009 issue of Game Informer), 107 lb (49 kg)., and hailing from the Bronx, New York. Balloon Fighter- is the main character of the classic Balloon Fight game. He is well known for his tendency to pop the balloons of nearby birds. Bowser Jr.- is Bowser's child, the Koopa King's heir to the throne, and the secondary antagonist in the Mario series. Dillon the Armadillo- is the eponymous and protagonist character in Dillon's Rolling Western. Dillon is an armadillo that becomes a ranger. Tempo- is HarmoKnight's protagonist. This young lad shakes his legendary staff and jumps at the right time to hit the enemies and music notes. Lloyd- is the main character of Tales of Symphonia, the fifth major release in the Tales series. Once but a simple country boy, Lloyd Irving is thrusted out into a journey of epic proportions following a brutal attack on his village. Palutena- is the Goddess of Light, rightful ruler of Angel Land, and patron deity of Pit. She is kindhearted and benevolent, as opposed to the cruel and malevolent Medusa. Despite being a divine goddess, Palutena also seems to be somewhat of a damsel-in-distress, as she was kidnapped and held captive by Medusa, and needed Pit to rescue her. Knuckle Joe- is an enemy appearing in some installments of the Kirby series, as well as a major character in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Knuckle Joe appears as a humanoid figure with spiky blonde hair, a face without a nose, a bandanna around his head, and a pair of pointy ears. 'Stages' 3DS Stages Battlefield Super Mario 3D Land stage Gerudo Valley Spirit Train Arena Ferox Kid Icarus: Uprising stage Nintendogs Stage Unidentified stage (possibly Adventure Mode) Wii U Stages Battlefield Skyloft Animal Crossing stage Garden of Hope Wii Fit stage Dr Wily's Castle Pilotwings Stage Stadium 'Extra Additions to Game' Random Tripping has been removed from the game. Characters aren't floaty when they fall off cliffs or platforms. Character Customization has been added instead of just changing the color of the character. Many characters have different movement and attack animations when facing either direction, so they face the screen more often. Depending on exact animation details, this may mean that some attacks may behave slightly differently when they interact with each other from different directions. Damage percentage numbers are no longer a solid color, instead appearing as a metallic gradient, and pass through green and yellow colors instead of fading straight from white to red as damage increases. The smoke trail effect produced by characters taking high knockback seems to have been replaced by a colored trail of light. Category:Browse